This invention relates to a large size internal combustion engine installed in a ship, more particularly an engine cover supporting apparatus of an internal combustion engine.
It is necessary to frequently disassemble an internal combustion engine for the purpose of inspecting and repairing its various component parts such as suction valves, exhaust valves, a fuel injection device, piston, etc.
To disassemble the engine, first the engine cover is removed and then valve operating levers. In a large size internal combustion engine, these relatively small component parts must also be handled with an overhead crane. Furthermore, such removed component parts must be placed near the engine. However, it is impossible to place a large number of the removed components parts near the engine in an engine room of a limited space. In other words, it is impossible to dismount a large number of component parts at a time.
Moreover, when transporting the dismounted component part to an inspection or repair shop, care should be taken not to cause the component parts to collide against near obstacles and not to drop oil from the component parts. Such transportation requires much labour and cost.